A Denemház lakója
by Millagro Saynor
Summary: Miután Voldemort eltûnt, valaki beköltözött a házba, és ott éli ki szenvedélyeit. Sok gyanútlan ember tûnt el arrafelé.


**A Denem-ház lakója**

Az eső megállás nélkül zuhogott, teljesen elhomályosítva a szélvédőt. A férfi nem tudta mikor tért le a főútról, de az út minősége itt már elég rossz volt. Az aszfaltot kátyúk borították, legtöbb helyen már csak földút benyomását keltette. A sok sár csúszóssá tette, a tapasztalt sofőrnek még a megfelelő gumikkal is nagyon kellett koncentrálnia, hogy az úton tudjon maradni. Bele sem mert gondolni, mi történne, ha itt a semmi közepén egy fának csapódna.

Tizenegy felé járhatott, legalábbis így tippelte. Rég a szállóban kellene lennie, hogy kipihenhesse magát a holnapi tárgyalás előtt. Ez dönt el mindent, túl sok forog kockán. Ha valamit is elszúr kirúgják, és sehova sem veszik majd fel a szakmában. Sietnie kell, oda kell érnie.

Erős rántást érzett a kormányon, egy kátyút tehát mégsem sikerült kikerülnie. Nehezen tudta csak megállítani a kocsit, a kezelhetetlenségből arra következtetett, hogy igen komoly a baj. Kiszállt, hogy tüzetesen megvizsgálhassa a járművét. Feje fölé emelte a kabátját, mert nem akart teljesen elázni, még sok dolga lenne. Lába belemélyedt a sárba, és erősen csúszkált, miközben körbejárta a kocsit. A sok sártól és a szüntelenül verő esőtől alig látott. Azt azonban megállapította, hogy a tengely eltört. Ezzel a kocsival már nem lesz képes sehova se eljutni. Elővette a mobilját, de nem volt térerő, ezért néhány próbálkozás után eltette. Találnia kell egy telefont, hogy szerelőt hívhasson. Az elhagyatott úton azonban nem jött senki, település sem látott a közelben.

Látta egy falu fényeit fél órája. A település kicsi lehetett, lakói is öregek, a fiatalok nem maradnak ilyen eldugott helyen. Talán kinyitja majd neki valaki az ajtaját, és beengedi telefonálni. Meg kell próbálnia, talán még nincs veszve semmi.

Ekkor, mintha jelezne neki, a távolban egy világos pont jelent meg, egy épület. Nem volt ugyan közel, de el kellett jutni odáig, hogy telefonálni tudjon. Közelebb van, mint a falu, s lakói is ébren vannak még.

Lezárta a kocsiját, majd kabátját még mindig a feje fölött tartva, elindult a fény felé.

Erdős terület volt, de azért könnyen járható, persze nem éjszaka és esőben. Egy ösvényt követett, amit állatok jártak ki. Emberi nyomot nem látott, biztos van egy másik út a közelben, amit használnak. „Miért nem azt választottam?!" dühöngött magában. Negyven percig tartott mire odaért, és alaposan kifáradt ezalatt.

A ház 19. századi stílusban épült háromszintes épület volt. Díszes ablakai a barokkot idézték, bár már kezdtek korhadni. Falak valaha halvány sárgára voltak festve, de az idő nem kegyelmezett neki, az évek folyamán a nagy része lepergett. Méreteit és díszítettségét nézve, gazdag család lakhatott benne. Talán elvesztették a pénzüket, vagy már rég elköltöztek, mivel a ház már nagyon leromlott állapotban volt. Csak egy első emeleti ablakban látott fényt, a ház többi része csendbe burkolózott.

Az ódon faajtóhoz lépett és bekopogott, mivel nem talált csengőt. Nem kapott választ, talán nem hallották. Még kétszer bekopogott, de mivel még akkor sem kapott választ, benyitott. Az ajtó recsegve nyílt. Már teljesen elrozsdállódott a kilincs és a zsaluk, nehezen mozdultak. Az előszobában állt a por, nem látszott egyetlenegy lábnyom sem. „Talán van egy másik bejárat is." Félt belegondolni, hogy talán teljesen egyedül van, és senki sem tud segíteni neki. A férfivel szemben egy lépcsősor húzódott, a lépcső két oldalán egy-egy ajtót látott. Előre lépett, hogy körbenézhessen; muszáj telefont találnia. Az előcsarnokban nem volt ilyen készülék, de talán a szobákban lehet. Reménykedve megpróbált benyitni a jobboldali ajtón, de az nem engedett, túl régóta nem használták. A baloldalihoz lépett, aminek az ajtaja erősen nyikorogva adta meg magát, de legalább kinyílt.

Amint a küszöbre lépett, a bejárati ajtó becsapódott. Ez megrémítette, és odaugrott, hogy kinyissa. Az ajtó azonban beragadt, nem mozdult még a kilincs sem. Maradnia kell. Megrémült, de nem tudott kijutni az épületből, mivel nem voltak ablakok, amiket kitörhetne, az ajtót pedig nem tudta kinyitni.

Ismét a baloldali szobához lépett. Közepes méretű volt, valaha mályvaszínű tapétája is lehetett, de már alig volt nyoma. A parketta recsegett, ami a némacsendben elképesztően hangosnak tűnt. Mindent belepett itt is a por, ez még jobban megrémítette, talán ő az egyetlen élőlény ebben a házban. Az ajtóval szemben egy franciaágy állt, mellette egy éjjeliszekrény. A sarokban lévő tükör, a fésülködőasztal és a ruhásszekrények arra engedtek következtetni, hogy egy nő használta a szobát. Az ágyhoz sétált és leült, por szállt fel a régen használt bútorról. Az éjjeliszekrényen egy napló hevert, felvette és beleolvasott.

_**1952. október 9.**_

_Havazik. Túl hideg van, még az évszakhoz képest is. Valami készül, Tom nagyon furcsán viselkedik. Van valami, amit nem mond el nekem. Egyre többször titkolózik előttem, nem bízik meg úgy bennem, mint régen. Kezdek félni tőle, mintha már nem is Ő lenne. _

_Régen nem vagyok már szerelmes belé, pedig pár éve még össze akartunk házasodni._

Visszalapozott, kezdte érdekelni a történet. Kissé bűntudata volt, hogy más naplóját olvassa; de minek hagyta ennyire szemelőt, ha fél, hogy beleolvasnak.

_**1952. augusztus 23.**_

_Kilestem tegnap este Tomot, nem látott, de sejtette, hogy valaki figyeli. Az épület hátsórészébe mentek, egy félig földalatti helyiségbe. A híveivel egy kört alkottak, mindegyikkőjükön fekete köpeny és álarc volt. A falnál két varázsló feküdt megkötözve, valamit tervezett velük, ezt már akkor is sejtettem. Nem mehettem túl közel hozzájuk, nehogy meglássanak, így nem hallottam, mit mondtak. Tíz-tizenöt perc elteltével a levegő nagyon lehűlt, a termet, azóta se tudtuk rendesen felfűteni. A kör közepén füst kezdett gomolyogni, majd hőnélküli lángok csaptak fel. Sötét árny jelent meg, Ők meghajoltak előtte, Tom valamit kért tőle, de nem tudom mit. Sokáig beszélgettek, mire az árny megrebbent és magához rántotta a két megkötözött szerencsétlent. A füst növekedett, hirtelen átrepült Tomon. A többiek hátra estek, amikor az árny visszatért a kör közepébe és eltűnt. Csak a támolygok és a két halott varázsló emlékeztetett arra, hogy néhány másodperce valami nem evilági járt itt. Visszasiettem a szobámba, még a halálnál is rosszabb lett volna, ha elkap._

_Kezdek gyanakodni, hogy nem bízik bennem, és ezért nem szólt nekem semmit._

Az utolsó oldalra lapozott. Kezdte azt hinni a nő elméjével valami baj volt, hallucinált esetleg őrült volt. Kíváncsiságtól hajtva olvasta az utolsó oldalon lévő szöveget.

_**1953. február 13.**_

_Tom teljesen megváltozott, amióta megismertem. Akkor még közös cél éltetett minket, megszabadulni a mugliktól. Én csak azt akartam, hogy biztonságosan élhessünk, ne keljen rejtegetnünk magunkat a muglik elől. De Ő már tovább lépet, már nem elég neki, hogy a muglikat elüldözze, a sárvérűeket, félvéreket, kvibliket, muglipártiakat is el akarja intézni. Ebben már nem akarok résztvenni, de túl késő, hogy kiszálljak. _

_Tudja, hogy már nem osztom mindenben a véleményét. El fog hallgatatni, még akkor is, ha egyike voltam első híveinek. Már rég nem szeret, nem férek bele a terveibe. Érzem, hogy közeledik a halálom pillanata._

Ez volt az utolsó bejegyzés a naplóban. A férfi úgy gondolta, talán elmegyógyintézetbe vitték ezután, hisz mindenféle hülyeséget irkált össze; vagy öngyilkos lett. De a kihalt, sötét ház megrémítette, ha nem is hitte el a napló állításait, azért még rettegett. Legbelül megérintette a történet, és a rémálmainak is pont ilyen elhagyatott helye játszódtak. Itt nincs hova menekülni, nincs kitől segítséget kérni; itt egyedül a támadója lehetne a társasága. Megborzongott, túl sok horror filmet látott.

Kirohant az előszobába, de a bejárati ajtót nem tudta kinyitni. Azt kívánta, bárcsak ne látta volna meg a ház fényeit. Pánik kerítette hatalmába, de pár perc múlva lenyugodott kissé. Elindult a lépcsőn felfelé, hisz mást úgysem tehetett. Jobb a szörnyű bizonyosság, mint rettegni az ismeretlentől. A korhadt lépcs' minden lépésénél recsegve tiltakozott, a legkisebb mozdulatára is porfelhő szállt fel.

Az első emeletről több szoba ajtaja is nyílt, de nem akarta mindegyiket végigpróbálni, ezért rögtön a legnyilvánvalóbbat választotta. Az ajtó résnyire nyitva volt, és fény szűrődött ki mögüle, annak a szobának volt az ajtaja, amelyet lentről látott. "vatosan belépett a szobába.

Ott sem takarítottak már jó ideje. A fény forrását nem tudta megállapítani, nem látott sehol lámpát vagy gyertyát. Az ablakhoz lépett és kinézett. Balsejtelme beigazolódott, a házból már régen kikötötték a villanyt.

Miközben kibámult az ablakon, a porban lábnyomok jelentek meg mögötte. Felé közeledtek. Suhogást hallott, mintha valaki mozogna, megfordult, de nem látott semmit. Egy zöldvillanást lett az utolsó emléke, majd holtan összeesett. Teste felett egy szöveg jelent meg a levegőben:

„_Nálam van élet és halál,_

_Ha mugli vagy, itt vég vár rád."_

Az alak levette köpenyét, ami láthatatlanná tette, már nem kellett senki elől rejtőzködnie. Mindig szerette ezt a fajta szórakozást, ezért is időzött gyakran ezen a helyen. Egy darabig még gyönyörködött az élettelen testben, majd hoppanált.

Epilógus 

A nő az egyik volt osztálytársa házát kereste. Remélte, nem tévedt el nagyon. A háznak valahol errefelé kell lennie, itt az erdő közelében. Távolban hirtelen fény gyúlt, azt hitte megtalálta a házat, és elindult felé...


End file.
